Rest and Realization
by EttyUlrik
Summary: After working several weeks in the lab, Princess Bubblegum must rely on Marceline for some special care, R&R. Fluff, possible SMUT warning. This story may raise to M rating in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my next attempt at writing a fanfiction. I would really appreciate constructive criticism, and even suggestions if you so wish to leave me any.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. Totally love this shipping, though~**

**Enjoy, and please...hehehe...R&R!**

Princess Bubblegum blinked a few times, trying hard to fight against her fatigue. Yawning, she pushed her goggles up onto her head and rubbed her eyes. With a glance toward the clock, she leaned back in her chair, raising her arms above her head in a satisfying stretch. Tipping her head back, she tiredly closed her eyes before slapping her hands to her cheeks and pulling down the cheek skin with a long moan. She lolled her head over her shoulders, groaning when her lab goggles hit the ground behind her. The small thud was followed by the melodic tinkling of her tiara rolling away from her desk. Sighing in annoyance, she pushed the chair back and bent to pick up the goggles. She threw them onto the desk, wincing when they bounced off of and dropped a beaker of bubbling green liquid. The liquid quickly erased all the writing from Bubblegum's notes, creeping over the desk and spilling onto the Princess's pink dress. Before her very eyes, the paper curled into itself, a small cloud of smoke rising above the paper. She looked down in a panic, noticing a similar cloud of smoke coming from her dress skirt.  
"WHAT THE JUNK MAN?!" Bubblegum shook out the liquid from her skirt, speckling it over the top of her dress. The array of fading dots spread slowly over the dress at a distressing rate, and Bubblegum panicked. "Mother, mother, mother, mother, mother…!"  
Through her stream of blaspheming Bubblegum fell back, wrestled the dress over her head and tossed it to a far corner of the room, examining her hands and chest promptly. She heard a shrill squeak from her desk and, alarmed, she rushed over.  
"Ah, Science! Science, are you alright?"  
The small candy corn rat nodded with another small squeak, and Bubblegum sighed in relief.  
"Oh, Science, I'm sorry. Don't touch the solution; it will seriously hurt you your color will disappear..."  
"Trying to mimic my special talent, Bonnibel?" Bubblegum jumped up and spun around to face the intruder, hands raised in a threatening pose. She groaned and let her arms go lax at the sight of the vampire floating a few feet off the ground, spinning a tiara on her fingertip carelessly.  
"Have you ever heard of knocking, Marceline? Some people consider it to be, you know, a _polite _thing to do."  
"Sorry Beebubs. Not my bag." Marceline floated closer to the table, reaching out to the rat so it could run up her arm. She placed Science on her chest before putting the tiara upside down on her head so the jewel touched the tip of her nose. Rolling her eyes back into her head, she showed her fangs and flicked out her tongue. "Bleh bleh bleh!"  
Bubblegum rolled her eyes, and Marceline smirked.  
"Seriously though, color-draining juice sounds more like my thing, Beebubs. What is that stuff? Been stealing my venom while I sleep?" She shook her head. "That'd be pretty messed up." Bubblegum huffed.  
"For your information, it is a purification serum _I MADE ALL BY MYSELF_. I designed it to assist in the sterilization of materials used in creating life. Preventing contamination is essential in minimizing the margin of error."  
Marceline picked her nose, obviously disinterested.  
"That's great, Princess."  
"But something is wrong…it isn't supposed to drain the essence of whatever it touches, just remove the dirt and shizz."  
"Essence?" Marceline raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes…exhibit A. My dress has been all but disintegrated…"  
Marceline floated to the garment in question, clicking her tongue as the fibers of the cloth slowly came undone in the places saturated by the liquid. The paper on Bubblegum's desk was in similar condition.  
"It doesn't seem to be affecting the desk, Bonbon."  
"No…I designed it with the intention of using it to clean the instruments I use for the construction of the candy bodies as well, and though it does a spectacular job on the tools, anything other than they is pretty much melted down."  
"Glob, Bubblegum…that's pretty jacked up."  
"It's not what I envisioned, Marceline. Projects take time to perfect. It has come a long way but…" Bubblegum released a mighty yawn before continuing "…it is still in a fairly early stage of experimentation."  
"Yo Prubs, you don't look so good…you been in here since the last time I saw you?" Marceline noted, for the first time, the bags under the Princess's eyes, and the way her hands and legs quivered. Though Marceline was immune to feelings of cold, she noticed the condensation forming on the windows from the cold of the night. Bubblegum was clad in a thin slip and pink flats. It had rained the past few nights…no doubt the Princess would be getting sick from the cold.  
"Ummm…I suppose so. Come to think of it, yes, I did come down here after our last meeting."  
"What?! Glob, Bubblegum, that was two weeks ago!" Bubblegum blinked at her.  
"It was?"  
"Yes!" Marceline floated to the Princess, placing Science and the tiara down on the floor gently at her feet. She reached out and placed her hand against the pink girl's forehead. "Prubbs, you're burning hot…"  
"Thank you." Bubblegum winked at Marceline, placing her hands on her hips with a smirk.  
"Now I know you're exhausted. Have you even eaten at all since then?"  
"Of course. I'm not stupid, Marceline."  
"Just totally nuts, Princess…" Marceline sighed. "Let's get you upstairs…you're all messed up." Science nuzzled up to Bubblegum's leg, holding the tiara up to Marceline. Marceline put it back on her own head, taking Bubblegum by the hand and pulling her to the stairs in the far corner of her lab.  
"No way, Marce. I've gotta clean this gunk up. If I leave it in the lab, there's no telling what it will destroy."  
Bubblegum walked to a supply closet and extracted a large pair of pliers, which she used to pick up the pathetic remains of her dress. She dropped it on the liquid seeping across the floor and waited for it to absorb the majority of the solution. As the serum ate away at the fabric, she dropped the fabric into a disposal chamber, where it was destroyed by a small blue explosion. She took a mop and wiped up the last of the liquid, discarding the mop as she had the dress. Marceline tried to help in washing the floor and table, but the Princess sent her away with small pushes and insisted it was solely a scientist's job and that she needed to use an anti-serum to counter any effects it might cause in the long-term. Annoyed, but too worried to voice her irritation, Marceline floated in the air a few feet behind the Princess, absent-mindedly fingering the tiara.

"Marcy?" Bubblegum asked, innocently. It had been several hours since she had started cleaning, and Marceline had drifted to sleep, hanging upside down in a corner of the room in her bat form. The tiara was tucked securely around her waist. The Princess's voice stirred her from slumber, and she squeaked a yawn, slowly morphing back into her regular form. She coughed when the golden belt threatened to suffocate her, and she pushed it to her head before she completed her transformation. Bubblegum laughed at the backwards, lopsided thing.  
"What's up, Bonnibel?" She floated to the Princess, who let herself fall into the vampire's arms.  
"Carry me." Marceline smirked.  
"Did all the lab time finally catch up to you, babe?" Bubblegum nodded into Marceline's neck, and the vampire scooped her up bridal style, nuzzling the side of her oily head gently. The princess smelled musky, days of sweat and dirt masking her usual bubblegum scent. It was not unpleasant, this scent. Marceline found it safe, and even a little enticing. Smiling, she pulled Bubblegum closer and flew up the stairs, navigating the way to the Princess's room easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the brevity of this chapter, but I wanted a little simple fluff. It will get more interesting in the future.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Adventure Time, I'm so sad xP**

**Enjoy, R&R!**

Marceline flew into Bubblegum's room and closed the door with her foot, easing the princess onto the bed gently. She flew back to the door and locked it, floating to the dressers and taking articles of clothing out of the drawers. She went back to the bed, laughing at Bubblegum's sprawling form.  
"You've gotta help me out here, Prubbs. Sit up."  
The princess shook her head into the pillow, and with an amused sigh, Marceline sat beside her on the bed. She pulled the princess up into a light embrace, slipping a pair of pink flannel pajama pants up her legs.  
"Arms up." Bubblegum raised her arms, and Marceline shimmied the dress slip up and off of her, swallowing hard when she unclasped her bra. It fell to the floor in a heap with the slip, and she moved to work the button-up top onto her shoulders when she was stopped by a moan.  
"Nooo…not that one…" Marceline cocked an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"That one…" Bubblegum pointed to the nightstand beside her bed, and Marceline opened it to find the black rock shirt she had gifted her many years before. Flattered, she smiled widely, and moved to pull it over the princess's head instead of the flannel.  
"I thought you weren't serious when you said you wore this thing…" A blush stained the vampire's cheeks cobalt, and her voice wavered a bit with emotion. Bubblegum yawned and fell out of Marceline's arms onto the bed, slithering under the covers lazily. Her breathing evened out, so Marceline shrugged, turning to fly out the window.  
"You can't leave, Marce…"  
"Sure I can. I've got at least two hours before sunrise." Marceline scanned the sky, noting how the stars were slowly beginning to fade into their slumber.  
"No…I mean, you've got my crown…" Marceline's hand shot up to her head, and she laughed.  
"The first kingdom I've ever won without having to kill a vampire. Fantastic."  
"Get back here and give that back…" Bubblegum's voice grew slightly stronger than the tired whisper from before, and Marceline figured she'd better hurry up so the princess could sleep. She floated to Bubblegum's bedside, depositing the crown onto her nightstand. She smiled down at the princess and turned to take her leave when she was stopped suddenly by a hand on her wrist.  
"Bonnie?..." The princess's head was buried in her pillow, her free arm holding it tightly. She peeked out from under the pink mass, smiling.  
"Stay with me tonight, Marce?" The invitation was quiet, and Marceline felt her blush return, accompanied by a small smirk.  
"I didn't bring any PJ's, Peebs. Wasn't expecting a slumber party, ya know?" Marceline chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. Princess Bubblegum pointed to the discarded flannel nightshirt.  
"Great, but jeans aren't exactly fit for sleeping…"  
Bubblegum pointed to the shirt more insistently, and added "It's long enough…" Marceline chewed on her lower lip nervously, going to the window and pulling the blinds closed. She took off her sweater and threw her bra with it to the corner of the room with the Princess's slip. She buttoned up the flannel and slid her shoes off with her socks and pants, walking towards a reading chair.  
"Stop fooling around, Marceline. Come to bed quickly, I'm really tired…" Bubblegum raised the covers beside her and patted the bed, looking at Marceline expectantly.  
"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Marceline crawled into bed, smiling shyly at the princess, who lay facing her.  
"Ah, we forgot about Science…is it really ok for science to stay in the lab all night?" Marceline asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Bubblegum nodded.  
"Science has a cage in the lab. It is perfectly fine." Bubblegum's response was curt; was she nervous, too? Marceline shook her head. Of course not, she had no reason to feel nervous. She was probably just tired, and she was sick, after all. Sick…  
Marceline's hand shot up to the princess's forehead, and noticed for the first time her flushed cheeks and shallow breathing.  
"Bonnie, you're worse…"  
"Nonsense!" Bubblegum pulled the vampire's hand to her forehead tighter. "This feels good, though…I may have a light fever, Marceline, but I will be fine by morning."  
The hotness against her palm alarmed Marceline, and she scooted closer to the princess.  
"C-come here…"  
Bubblegum slid to Marceline's side, sighing happily when she felt the soothing coolness of the vampire's body against her own.  
"My own personal cold pack…I will be over this fever in no time with you, Marcy. Thank you…" She pressed herself to the vampire. Marceline looked down at the princess in her arms happily.  
"Go to sleep, Princess. Sweet dreams." Bubblegum nuzzled into the vampire's neck, and Marceline kissed her forehead, hugging her tighter.  
"Night, Marcy."

Marceline awoke the next morning feeling more rested than she had in years. She yawned deeply, looking down quizzically when she found herself unable to raise her arms in a stretch. The sight made her smile:  
Princess Bubblegum lay atop the vampire's left arm, hair splayed over the pillow in soft cascades. Her face was peaceful and her breathing was soft. Marceline thought to herself that the princess looked like an angel. An angel with a very deep blush…  
Marceline touched her hand to her forehead; the princess was burning hot. She sighed inwardly and decided to get some medicine for her friend. Trying to get up, she felt the arm around her waist tighten, and she sighed.  
"Princess, you need some fever reducer. I need to go down to the lab, I'll be right back…"  
"My cold paaaack…" Bubblegum pouted visibly.  
"Since when were you so whiny? And besides, I'm more like a lukewarm-pack now, babe." The princess moaned, pulling away from the vampire and turning the other way.  
"Fine, fine…Science knows where everything is in the lab…" Marceline smiled. She climbed out of the bed and pulled on her pants, and, too lazy to dress, slipped on her shoes without socks and floated to the door still in the flannel.  
"Marcy?" Bubblegum called.  
"Yeah?"  
"Nice panties…" With that, the blushing Marceline floated out the door while a giggling Bubblegum burrowed under the covers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. Have some more fluff!**

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of its awesome characters.**

**Enjoy! Please R&R.**

Marceline closed the door behind her and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Smiling a little to herself, she turned herself invisible, flying as fast as she could down the stairs, sticking close to the wall in order to avoid bumping into the staff. She reached the lab door quickly and slipped inside, scanning the room for the lab rat, Science. Her eyes fell on an open cage inside one of the cupboards. Several ramps and tubes leading to shelves that circled the room and into drawers connected to the cage neatly, though the inside consisted solely of a small coconut shell, wok shavings, and a water bottle. Sticking out from beneath the coconut shell was a rat tail. Marceline floated to the cage and peered inside.  
"Umm…hey." Marceline said softly. The rat's tail twitched, but she was not otherwise acknowledged. Tapping the bars lightly, she tried again.  
"Ummm…Science…"  
The little rat turned around and squeaked a yawn, blinking lightly at the vampire.  
"You're a lazy little rat, aren't you?" Marceline said disapprovingly. Science, a tad annoyed, pointed to a clock across the room that read 6:13 am. Smiling sheepishly, Marceline scratched the back of her head.  
"Well, four hours of sleep isn't too bad…" Science squeaked angrily in protest, sliding down a chute onto the floor and looking up at Marceline with round, beady eyes and a cocked head. Science blinked, tail tapping on the floor with annoyance. When Marceline failed to speak her mind, the rat's teeth clicked angrily.  
"Oh, oh…sorry…I need some fever reducer. Your scientist friend is burning hotter than Flame Princess upstairs…"  
Science's ears perked upon hearing of the princess's condition. Without further protest, the rat sped off, running through the tubes in search of the medication Marceline required.  
Science returned to the vampire's feet holding a small bottle of pills in her paws and clutching a syringe with green liquid with her tail. Marceline took the pills, paying close attention to the motions Science was making to demonstrate how to administer the shot. Gulping, Marceline took that as well, muttering a small thanks to the rat before taking her leave. Science, still tired, crawled into her coconut shell and fell asleep.  
Marceline turned invisible again, flying as fast as she could up the stairs. When she reached the door, she didn't bother knocking and barged into the room, surprising a half-naked Bubblegum as she went through her drawers. Marceline became visible again, looking the princess over from head to toe in a slow sweep.  
Bubblegum's face was still flushed with fever. Her pink pajama pants lay forgotten on the floor by her bed. The black t-shirt she wore to sleep was folded neatly on the bed. The princess looked up at Marceline with wide eyes, covering her bare breasts with a small squeak.  
"W-what…" Bubblegum looked away, and Marceline averted her gaze also.  
"N-nothing…I got the medicine…" Marceline said, holding out the pill bottle. Bubblegum glanced at it, and blushed.  
"What's the other thing?" She asked, pointing to the syringe with her gaze. Marceline looked down at the syringe, clearing her throat.  
"Ah, yeah…I…I guess you have to take this one first, Peebubs, but…"  
"Yeah, I…I know…" Bubblegum looked away. "Do you know how to…do it?" Marceline nodded.  
"Science signed it to me…" She hesitated. "Is that the only way?"  
Bubblegum sighed.  
"Unfortunately… Starchy went through the same thing a few months ago, so I guess it's my turn, you know?..."  
Marceline bit her lip but nodded, and she motioned to the bed with her hands. She floated to it and sat on the edge, looking away as Bubblegum lay beside her. Marceline slowly lowered the princess's panties slightly, gulping at the sight of the creamy pink skin.  
Marceline rubbed a spot on the princess's buttock gently with her thumb, inserting the syringe of green liquid into the muscle slowly. Bubblegum winced, and her buttock twitched.  
"Sorry, sorry…"  
"You're…not very good at this Marcy…" Bubblegum laughed lightly, and, slightly more at ease, Marceline pushed the liquid in steadily. When she was done, she massaged the area gently, surprised to feel the princess arching slightly into her touch. Marceline smirked wickedly.  
"You like that, Princess?"  
"Yes…your hand is cold again. My cold pack is restored…" Bubblegum turned on her side and glanced at the vampire, smiling. She covered herself with the blankets, but pulled Marceline's hand toward the spot next to her.  
"It's hot, Marcy…"  
Marceline smiled back at Princess Bubblegum happily, sliding beneath the covers and pulling the pink girl flush against her form. Bubblegum let out a sigh of relief, cuddling closer to the vampire and nuzzling her neck.  
"Ah, you need to take the pill too, Beebubs." Marceline reached across her form to the night table, taking the bottle and extracting a single blue pill. She gently placed it in the princess's mouth, handing her a bottle of water she found beside the pill bottle.  
Bubblegum sat up slightly, and Marceline automatically cradled her torso, gently tipping the bottle to her lips. When she had taken a few sips, Marceline reached across her again, putting the bottle down. Before she pulled back to her spot, she looked down, finding her eyes locked with Bubblegum's.  
"Um…"  
Marceline couldn't help it; her eyes wandered down the princess's form, past her neck, and over her small, pert breasts. Bubblegum made no move to cover herself, resting her head against Marceline's cheek.  
"Thanks for keeping an eye on me, Marcy…I'm really grateful. Even if you suck at giving shots."  
Marceline smiled down at the cuddling princess, rubbing her face against the bubblegum hair. The light musk of unwashed hair and sweat met Marceline's nostrils, and she kissed the forehead lightly, breathing in the soft scent blissfully.  
"You'll be alright soon, Bonnibel." Marceline looked down at the princess and smiled, earning herself a light blush and a small grin.  
Bubblegum worried her lip, mulling over something. Marceline raised an eyebrow.  
"Bonni, what-"  
Slowly, tentatively, Bubblegum leaned forward and pressed her lips against the vampire's. And slowly, tentatively, Marceline kissed back.  
"Sorry, Marce, I…"  
"Bonni, your panties are cute, by the way."  
Bonnibel smiled.


End file.
